


Magic hands

by Green_Lemon



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Lemon/pseuds/Green_Lemon
Summary: Franky experiences a hidden talent of Bridget
Relationships: Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Magic hands

**Author's Note:**

> A #Fridget one-shot in between and just because....

„Giiiiiiidge“, Franky was shouting from the room down the hallway. Bridget immediately climbed up from her spot at the dining table where she sat down more than a hour ago to go through some files and reports.

When she stepped into the room, a little tensed and winded because she was afraid something could have happened to Franky, her eyes grew wide.

„Wha-? Wow, baby, that looks amazing!“

Franky, wiping the sweat on her forehead away with the sleeve of her sweater, got up from her kneeling position and smiled from ear to ear, being a little proud of her work. 

„Can you help me to move the sideboard over there, Gidge?“

Bridget nodded briefly and they positioned themselves on each side of the furniture, lifted it up and moved it in front of the fresh painted lime green wall.

Franky was painting and working in the room the whole weekend. They bought new furniture the week before and in the late Sunday afternoon it was finally finished.

Franky sunk exhausted back on the edge of the bed, giving Bridget a gesture to come closer and she automatically sat down on Franky‘s lap. Wrapping here arms loosely around Franky’s shoulders, she gave her a sweet kiss, pulled back and praised: „You did great, baby! Tess will love it!“

Always when Tess stayed over, she slept either in bed with Franky and Bridget or in Gidge‘s so called home office/guest room, which didn’t really serve the purpose because she was never sitting in there. She rather preferred sitting at the big dining table where she had much more space for her laptop and the numerous files and reports, which needed to be spread out. Or sometimes she simply sat down on the couch next to Franky, who was reading a book or watching TV, with her laptop in her lap, finishing some work from there. Honestly, she didn’t like sitting alone in that room in silence, she always needed Franky‘s company around her, she had gotten so used to it, the noise she made whilst cooking or her comments on a stupid TV show or the news. Sometimes she got distracted and looked up from the loads of work in front of her and simply watched Franky for a while. It usually didn’t take long until a smile crept up her face and she felt that familiar feeling in her belly and she couldn’t imagine a life without her 'baby' anymore at all. So the time came that they both decided the room could be used differently and what would be better than Tess having her own room in their house? At least she was getting older anyways and wouldn’t want to sleep with her big sister and her girlfriend in the same bed at some point anymore.

Franky pulled Bridget closer and deepened this kiss, running her right palm up and down her back when a sudden piercing pain shot through her shoulder.

„Fuck!“, she gasped and immediately reached for her shoulder with her left hand, massaging it slightly. Bridget supported her by wrapping an arm around her waist and stroking her calmingly at the small of her back.

It was almost a year ago since Franky was on the run to clear her name and was shot by the police and she still felt it sometimes. There was only a small scar left but there was much more what laid under the surface. Referring to the doctors it could take longer than a year until the damaged nerves recover, _if_ they ever completely recovered. Franky knew that and had mostly gotten used to it, but it still bothered her sometimes.

„Does your shoulder ache again, baby?“, Bridget asked concerned. „You probably overdid this weekend!“.

Franky kept on squeezing the painful spot when Bridget got up slowly and cupped her cheek.

„Come on, let’s get you something against the pain“.

Franky looked up with watery eyes, gave her a half smile and nodded hesitatingly.

They both made their way into the kitchen/living room area and Bridget instructed Franky to sit down in front of the couch and take her sweater of. Franky did as she was told, slightly confused, and watched Bridget rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards until she came back with a bottle of water, a package of painkillers and another small bottle Franky hadn’t seen before.

Two ibuprofens and a half bottle of water later Bridget placed herself behind Franky on the edge of couch, legs spread and on each side of the woman sitting in front of her. She opened the clasp of Franky’s bra and pulled the straps carefully across her shoulders and down her arms until the bra fell loosely in Franky’s lap.

„You could have just told me if ya wanted me naked, Gidge“, Franky teased and Bridget rolled her eyes on that whilst applying the herbal massage oil in the palms of her hand. She gave Franky‘s shoulders on both sides of her neck a firm squeeze in revenge and her patient winced by the sudden move and arched her back.

„Ouch, are ya tryin’ to kill me?“.

„Did you really think I‘m gonna go easy on you?“, Bridget retorted, slightly bent forward, into Franky‘s ear with a sultry voice.

Seconds later Franky relaxed under Bridget‘s touch and asked:

„Mmmmh what’s that, Gidge? Smells really good.“

Bridget told her that she bought the herbal massage oil one day in the organic grocery store down the street. It was meant to be for her leg which also still hurt from time to time after being on her feet the whole day. It was very effective against inflammation and neuralgia. Her hands moved purposefully and caused a heavenly feeling by rhythmical squeezing and circular motions of her thumbs. Franky was already in some kind of daze, eyes closed, when Bridget brought both hands carefully to Franky’s bad shoulder, slowly and tenderly massaging aching muscles and her scar from the bullet wound.

„Oh fuck, Gidge, this is sooooo good“, Franky moaned wearily.

Bridget giggled quietly and continued working wonders against her girlfriend‘s skin.

„I thought you were a psych and not a physiotherapeutic genius“, she praised when Bridget hit a specific point in Franky‘s shoulder.

„Oh god yes, right there!“, Franky proceeded moaning.

Bridget smirked by the imagination if someone could hear Franky right now they would never assume her getting a massage.

When they were finished Franky did some arm circling whilst squeezing her shoulder and noticed that the pain was almost gone. She turned around, leaned in closer and gave Bridget a quick peck before whispering against her lips: „Shall I show you now how my hands could work wonders, too?“.

Bridget chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows before being pushed back into the cushions.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my 1st language, so please forgive me any mistakes:)


End file.
